Finger Slip
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: It's been over three days since Makoto and Haru have seen each other. Til now, neither has had to go without the other for more than a day at most. So when Makoto gets a text from Haru -Haru, who forgets he has a phone at all- he's understandably elated. What Makoto doesn't know, is that Nagisa inspired Haru; with a Really Good Idea. Haru/Makoto. Rated for smut, sexting & language.


**Disclaimer**: _Free! Itowabi Swim Club_ is not mine. Nor will it be.

**A/N**: I CAN'T STOP FEELING _FEELS_. GUYS. **GUYS. **This is the second story I've published in literally under 24 HOURS. THIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY RIDICULOUS.

Warnings: **Yaoi**, sexting, all that jazz

••∞• Finger Slip •∞••

This week, Makoto decides with a long-suffering sigh as he flops back onto his bed, sucks.

Makoto has never been one to pout – his cheerful demeanor has always been an aspect of his personality that sets him apart, and he has been told countless times that he has a magnetic pull on others, what with the sunny smile he's almost always wearing.

But why wouldn't he have reason to smile all the time, when he has his best friend always at his side?

Which leads Makoto to where he is now – moping around his bedroom in just a tee and boxers.

Haru – for the first time since either of them can remember – is on vacation with his family.

For a full week.

A _week_.

Now Makoto _loves_ his Aunt and Uncle Nanase, he really does - they're practically his second set of parents, and he knows the same goes for Haru with _his_ mom and dad; maybe even more so - because Haru's parents are almost _never_ home, always traveling long-term for business, and that means Haru and Makoto are never apart for long.

Neither Haru nor Makoto can remember being without the other for more than a day, at the very most. Whenever the Tabachinas have gone on family vacation, Haru has gone with them; and then that one time when they were very little where Haru was supposed to go with his parents on a weeklong business trip, he got sick the night before. Worried that taking him would only exhaust him and get him sicker, they quickly decided not to take him along, after all, and left him at home with the Tabachinas.

Makoto and Haru were ecstatic.

Even if Makoto caught the same bug barely a day later.

But the point remains that Makoto hasn't seen Haru in more than three days – something that he's never had to deal with before – and he can't bring himself to so much as leave his bedroom.

It's a beautiful day outside, perfect for swimming—and Nagisa and Rei already texted him to come join them at the pool, but for Makoto already replied, guilty making up some excuse about needing to be home to help his parents and not feeling well.

That second part, at least, he figures, is 100% true.

Because Makoto's never been so bored in his life. Or lonely.

Or, he reluctantly concedes with an almost self-conscious blush as he huffs and adjusts himself, horny.

It's not like he and Haru go at it like bunnies or anything, but – well, they have a healthy sexual relationship, and it's not like he's had to go without any since they started dating nearly a year ago because _Haru has always been there_.

Which brings him back to his frustration that now, for once – Haru is not.

Glumly, Makoto flips open his phone once more to glare weakly at the clock – because sitting up to look at the clock is _too much effort_, _that's_ how down he feels – and nearly drops the cell in surprise when he sees he has a text from Haru.

_A text. __**From Haru**_**.**

In all the years Haru's had a cell phone, he can count the number of times Haru has texted him first on one hand; and yeah, that's mostly because they're never apart from each other for long enough for it to matter, or they could simply run over to the other's house, either heading up or down the stone steps.

But still. It's a big deal.

Eagerly, with the most energy he's been able to summon in days, Makoto punches the button with gusto to open the message.

_**Haru**_

_Hey._

_Sent: 11:23 A.M._

It may be just one, but Makoto's heart swells in happiness, because he hasn't heard from Haru _in three days_ and while his best friend usually forgets he even has a phone, the fact that he remembered to bring it all and then _remembered to use it _speaks volumes about how much Haru misses him, too (and here, selfishly, Makoto wants to think that it was just for him).

He fumbles with the cell, nearly dropping it again with the way his hands are shaking in excitement.

_Stupid_, he berates himself happily, _you're acting like a girl. Stop it_.

_**Makoto**_

_Hey yourself! How's Hokkaido?_

_Sent: 11:24 A.M._

Makoto barely refrains from saying _I miss you_, but he manages at the last second to erase the impulsive greeting, because he can only imagine Haru will roll his eyes at how needy he sounds.

To his amazement, his phone _pings_ barely a minute later - that Haru was making such an effort to keep his phone in his hand was truly a testament to how bored he much be.

Sure enough, Makoto couldn't help but chuckle at the rapid response.

_**Haru**_

_Boring. _

_Sent: 11:26 A.M._

_**Haru**_

_You're not here._

_Sent: 11:27 A.M._

Makoto's mouth drops as he reads and rereads the second text that interrupted his own, sympathetic response – and it's all he can do not to bounce up and down on his bed (_again, Makoto, you're __**not**__ a girl)_ and fall back happily into his pillows to roll around.

_**Makoto**_

_Yeah, I miss you too, Haru-chan._

_Sent: 11:29 A.M._

Makoto sighs longingly as he sends the text off, hoping against hope that Haru could somehow _read_ the conviction with which he tapped out his response.

A goofy smile now stuck to Makoto's lips for the first time in days as he settled back against the headboard and waited for Haru's response. Haru missed him. He missed him, too! A heaviness that Makoto hadn't even really noticed was weighing down his shoulders was lifted; that he wasn't just feeling needy, and that he was missed in return by even cool, aloof Haru.

_**Haru**_

_I miss having sex._

_Sent: 11:31 A.M._

This time, Makoto _did _drop the phone.

_**Makoto**_

_Haru!_

_Sent: 11:32 A.M._

_**Haru**_

_What it's true._

_Sent: 11:33 A.M._

A furious blush made its way to his cheeks but Makoto found he was only smiling harder at Haru's blunt honesty.

_**Makoto**_

_I didn't say it wasn't, it's just that people don't usually say stuff like that on the phone._

_Sent: 11:34 A.M._

Makoto bit his lip as he hesitated to type out another response, but he did and sent it off before he could change his mind.

_**Makoto**_

…_But yeah I miss it too._

_Sent: 11:34 A.M._

Makoto chewed his lip anxiously as he awaited Haru's response, worrying the hem of his T-shirt in his other hand before Haru's next comment made him freeze.

_**Haru**_

_Nagisa says couples talk like that all the time._

_Sent: 11:35 A.M._

"_Nagisa,"_ Makoto groans, slapping a hand over his face, mortified. Of course it would be _just like Nagisa_ to say something like that to Haru!

…But when would he have even _said_ something like that to Haru without Makoto overhearing? Before he can even figure out how to properly phrase his question without sounding overbearing, Haru reads his mind.

_**Haru**_

_He says he and Rei do it whenever Rei's away._

_Sent: 11:35 A.M._

It's all Makoto can do not to thunk his back against the headboard over and over, and he makes a mental note to remind Nagisa how impressionable Haru can be, especially when it comes to relationships. Because even if Haru is fully comfortable with their relationship, Makoto notices when he curiously watches other couples, watching how they walk, talk, react.

Clearly, Makoto thinks with a sigh, Makoto wasn't the _only_ one to notice.

_**Makoto**_

_Haru-chan, that's not something you have to feel pressured to do._

_Sent: 11:37 A.M._

_**Haru**_

_But why not?_

_Sent: 11:40 A.M._

Makoto blinks rapidly at his phone, trying to figure out what Haru can possibly means – is he asking why he shouldn't feel the need to try? Or…no, he wouldn't possibly… this was _Haru_-!

So he asks as vaguely as he can, and tries to ignore the way his heart starts racing.

_**Makoto**_

_What?_

_Sent: 11:42 A.M._

Makoto doesn't even realize he's holding his breath for the response until all the air escapes him in a strangled sound at Haru's next text.

_**Haru**_

_I want to try everything with Makoto._

_Sent: 11:45 A.M._

Makoto feels his face explode into color, and he anxiously glances around- until he finally slips out of bed to pad as quietly as he can over to the door, silently thanking his rights as eldest to have a door that locks as he does so (just in case!), feeling a little guilty.

Still, he'd rather not risk Ren or Ran bursting in to jump on him to wake him up and see anything that he'd have to make some embarrassing excuse to explain.

That was a conversation he was not nearly ready to have for quite a few years.

Thinking about the twins is the last thing he wants to have on his mind right now, and so he shoves the thought away as he hastily slides back into bed, settling into his nest of blankets until he's comfortable again, smiling a little to himself as he wonders if Haru is doing the very same thing, miles away.

_**Makoto**_

_Where are you right now?_

_Sent: 11:48 A.M._

_And are you in public_ is really what Makoto means to ask, but he figures Haru should know what he really means.

_**Haru**_

_At the hotel, alone. They have some meeting this afternoon. _

_Sent: 11:50 A.M._

The unspoken "they" is clearly his parents, and Makoto's stomach explodes into butterflies, because by the sounds of it, Haru has been planning this.

Haru-whom his friends and parents fondly say doesn't have a romantic bone in his body.

The irony is enough to make Makoto stifle a soft snort of amusement, but he smiles down at his phone, pleased even as his cheeks flush darker.

_**Makoto**_

_Is the hotel nice?_

_Sent: 11:52 A.M._

Makoto's fingers are trembling, and already he's kicking himself for that last message he sent. What does it _matter_, what the hotel's like? Shouldn't he be asking something _sexy-?_ Like, _what are you wearing right now?_

_Dang-it-darn-it-damnmnit_, Makoto thinks in embarrassment, raising the sheets to hide his face, even if Haru can't see it, and then, for good measure, mumbles a sullen _"fuck."_

He doesn't know how to do this, how to be sexy! He's always relied on having Haru in front of him and basing his actions and reactions on what his reads on Haru's face! He should have known better than to agree to try..!

The phone buzzes, and Makoto's heart leaps into his throat as he scrambles to pick it up, because apparently, somehow, impossibly, miraculously, he hasn't just blown his chance before it could even start.

_**Haru**_

_Stop panicking Makoto. _

_Sent: 11:53 A.M._

All the tension in Makoto's shoulders slump as he lets out a bashful laugh despite himself, fingers curling tightly around the phone as he grins down at it fondly, as if Haru could see him—his boyfriend knows him too well.

Because it's Haru, he realizes, as his heart gives a happy flutter. _It's Haru. _He forgets that, sometimes, as weird as it sounds—but Haru doesn't care, won't make fun or spite him for being nervous or stumbling his way through something new.

Haru didn't care when Makoto knocked their teeth together the first time he worked up the courage to kiss him first. He didn't get embarrassed when he nearly gagged himself trying to give Makoto a blowjob the first time. He didn't mind when they had to stop and start again multiple times when they tried to have sex the first time, when Makoto was too nervous to relax properly.

It's Haru, and he'll always be content to try, fail and learn with Makoto

When the phone buzzes again in his hand a few seconds later, Makoto doesn't hesitate to open the message, feeling a lot bolder-

And then the butterflies in his stomach burst into a flurry of motion.

_**Haru**_

_It's not bad-the beds are big. Big enough for both of us to fit comfortably. Wish you were here with me._

_Sent: 11:56 A.M._

Leave it to Haru to not only be a natural at this, like he seems to be with _everything_ - but to also turn his nervous first text into a natural start that sounds smooth and romantic.

Makoto gathers his wits about himself and takes his time typing back, punching each letter carefully and deliberately.

_**Makoto**_

_What would you want to do to me first?_

_Sent: 11:58 A.M._

_**Haru**_

_I'd want to strip you. I want to see what you wearing._

_Sent: 12:00 P.M._

Makoto splutters at the demand, and glances down at himself, embarrassed to be looking so frumpy – he hasn't gotten out of bed yet, his hair must be a mess, and his shirt is too small, worn and wrinkled; in fact, if he's not mistaken, it's an old one of Haru's that was too big for him.

He knows Haru isn't patient enough to wait around for him to change into something different—and he has this weird feeling that he would know if he did—and so, reluctantly, he snaps a picture of himself, feeling himself blushing all the way to his ears.

_**Makoto**_

_:Picture Attached: Don't laugh at me, I just got up._

_Sent: 12:01 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_Why would I laugh? You look cute._

_Sent: 12:02 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_Is that my shirt?_

_Sent: 12:03 PM_

_**Makoto**_

_Yeah, it is. But also—no. I actually look terrible._

_Sent: 12:03 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_Don't say that about my boyfriend_

_Sent: 12:04 P.M._

Makoto's heart nearly stops at the sweet tease of a flirt, and he gapes at his phone before a stupid smile splits his face until he laughs aloud, delightedly, covering his mouth as he texts furiously back.

_**Makoto**_

_You're turning your boyfriend into a schoolgirl._

_Sent: 12:05 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_That's no good—I can't suck you off like I want if you turn into a girl_

_Sent: 12:07 P.M._

Makoto lets out a soft half gasp, half squeak, but thankfully Haru texts him again before he can think of anything to say back (and he doesn't really know if he could come up with a response at all, let alone a good one).

_**Haru**_

_I wish I could've woken up with you this morning. I changed my mind about stripping you. I think I like seeing you in my clothes. I'd leave the shirt on you, but the boxers have to go. Eventually. I'd kiss your cock through your boxers first. You like when I do that._

_Sent: 12:10 P.M._

_**Makoto**_

_That's….really hot, Haru. Yeah I really like it when you do that, I like having your wet mouth teasing me. It feels amazing._

_Sent: 12:12 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_I'd do it until you were begging me to put my mouth on you, too. I love making you scream, Makoto, you make the prettiest sounds when I fuck you._

_Sent: 12:14 P.M._

Makoto has to put the phone down for a moment to catch his breath, closing his eyes and panting softly as he leans his head back against the headboard, just reveling in the arousal curling up through his toes and tingling all the way up his spine. He presses the heel of his hand between his legs, palming his arousal to try and relieve some of the mounting pressure and shuddering until he can compose himself.

_**Makoto**_

_You're right, I am noisy. And I'd say anything you want to get your pretty mouth on my cock. I love watching you go down on me, Haru._

_Sent: 12:17 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_You're touching yourself, aren't you, Makoto? I am. I have one hand down my jammers and the other in my mouth. Sucking my fingers. I wish it was you. I want to taste you._

_Sent: 12:20 P.M._

"Fuck," Makoto whimpers to himself, hand down the front of his boxers and fingers wrapped tight around the base of his erection, "_fuck."_

_**Makoto**_

_God, Haru, you're gonna make me cum just saying stuff like that._

_Sent: 12:21 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_You can't cum til I say you can._

_Sent: 12:23 P.M._

Of course, Haru demanding something like that would make Makoto's arousal skyrocket, and suddenly his boxers are far too constricting, and he shoves them down to his knees, kicking at them impatiently to get them off the rest of the way, and he doesn't so much as stroke his cock before precome is weeping freely from his slit. Trembling, he snaps another picture, blushing hot all the way to the tips of his ears as he shyly splays his legs.

_**Makoto**_

_:Picture Attatched: I'm reallywet for you Haru look what your doing to me_

_Sent: 12:25 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_Look at you you're gorgeous. Makoto Makoto I want to be there so much. Or have you here. I dont care I want you to suck you off til you cum downmy throat. and then Id shove my fingers inyou and stretch you open wide til you cum again before i even fuck you_

_Sent: 12:29 P.M._

_**Makoto**_

_Haru haru haru_

_Sent: 12:30 P.M._

_**Makoto**_

_Haru pleaseplease i want yourfingers inside me, I wantyou inside me so bad, you feelsogood_

_Sent: 12:32 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_I want you to open yourself up forme, Makoto _

_Sent: 12:35 P.M._

Makoto's already slicking his fingers with the lube he hides under the bedside table, and he barely swallows a moan as he fingers his entrance, flushing all the way down his chest self-consciously as he stares at the phone with hazy green eyes as his hand twitches restlessly between his legs.

_**Makoto**_

_Can i put them in?_

_Sent: 12:37 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_One._

_Sent: 12:37 P.M._

Makoto moans in frustration because he can _just see_ Haru smirking as he lazily strokes his own cock and types easily into the phone, knowing that one alone has long since stopped being uncomfortable, with how frequently they go at it.

But he obediently slips hid forefinger in, wincing a little at the angle before shifting more comfortably, and biting his lip to hold back a groan.

_**Makoto**_

_Haru please_

_Sent: 12:38 P.M_

_**Makoto**_

_Haru!_

_Sent: 12:39 P.M_

_**Haru**_

_No. Hook your finger and slowly slide it up._

_Sent: 12:40 P.M._

Makoto does, and it takes all his self-control to do so—because he's shuddering violently, knowing exactly what's coming, and keening quietly because this is exactly how Haru would be opening him up, taking his time despite Makoto's pleas, and somehow even though he's only drawing it out, teasing himself, it's so much better.

His back arches as he gasps sharply, nearly crying out his pleasure as his finger finally runs over his prostate, and it's all he can do not to weep in frustration, tears of need already stinging his eyes.

_**Makoto**_

_Haru godHaru please I need more_

_Sent: 12:42 P.M_

_**Haru**_

_God yes Makoto whateveryou want you feel so good Makoto i always love having that first finger in you alwaysfeel so hot and tigh and amzing and it gets me so hard thinking about pshing my cock into you _

_Sent: 12:45 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_Show me_

_Sent: 12:46 P.M._

_**Makoto**_

_:Picture Attached: i hope you apprciate tht wa so hard to take w one hand_

_Sent: 12:49 P.M_

_**Haru**_

_fuck Makoto youre so beautiful_

_Sent: 12:50 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_I wanna lick your pretty hole whle you fuck yourslf onyour fngers _

_Sent: 12:50 P.M._

_**Makoto**_

_Haru i catn_

_Sent: 12:52 P.M_

_**Makoto**_

_I cant_

_Sent: 12:52 P.M_

_**Haru**_

_Makoto when i gethome your nt going t walk fordays_

_Sent: 12:54 P.M._

_**Haru**_

_Imgonacallyou_

_Sent: 12:55 P.M._

Makoto doesn't even have time to try and hazily make out that slew of near incomprehensible text before his phone buzzes again in his hand and all he cares about is that he's on the cusp of his orgasm and _Haru_ is lighting up on the screen and he fumbles to open it one handedly, fingers still pumping desperately in and out.

"-koto," he hears a breathless gasp, and Makoto's eyes squeeze shut as his toes curl and a desperate, high keen escapes his throat despite himself.

"_Haru,_" he chokes out in a broken whisper, "miss you, miss you _so much-_"

"Keep your eyes closed"—and his eyes nearly snap right back open because it's like Haru's in the fucking room, he knows him so well—"You want me to fuck you faster, Makoto?"

Makoto nearly looses it right there—hearing Haru curse is sinfully hot, but he manages to hold his orgasm at bay a little longer, forcing himself not to brush his fingers over his prostate because then it's all over.

"Yes, Haru, pleaseHaru_yes,_" Makoto begs shakily into the mouth piece, letting the phone drop by his ear on the pillow and instead grasping desperately for purchase into the covers as he impales himself on his fingers as hard as he can.

"Do it, Makoto-" and suddenly Haru's voice sounds a little far off, tight and distracted and—and he can hear Haru's breath grow sharper and shorter, and he if really listens hard he can hear the furious, slick slide of Haru's hand over his cock and.

And he slams his fingers into his prostate, and he lets out a choked scream as his orgasm comes crashing over him when Haru groans _"cum for me Makoto_."

Makoto cums.

And cums.

He comes harder than he can remember coming by his own hand in his life, and he shudders hard as his cock gives one last, defiant spurt in his hand as he hears the low, long stifled moan of his name as Haru comes too.

It's almost as good as when he's with Haru—but he dazedly supposes, distantly, that it's because he is with him—and he sees stars for a good ten seconds before slowly his vision comes back to him without exploring into small dark sparks from how tight he shut his eyes against it.

"…Makoto?"

The brunet licks his dry, cracked lips and presses his ear against the phone, too tired to actually go through the motions of moving to clean his hands so he can pick it up. "Hey, Haru-chan," he says with a tired smile, even if his boyfriend can't see it, and he's surprised at the rough, raspy tone of his own voice, even after fighting to stay quiet.

"Miss you." And Makoto's smile widens as he closes his eyes because he can see Haru's pout. "Yeah, I know. I miss you too, Haru," he whispers.

"I want to come home."

"You'll be home on Sunday," Makoto offers weakly, but his heart sinks at the mere thought of two more days, too long.

Five's been far too long as it is.

"Or I'll be coming back on the 4 o' clock train tomorrow."

"…You're coming home early?" Makoto asks, not daring to so much as breathe.

"I might just happen to feel awful when I wake up in the morning. I don't know what it could be," Haru hums lightly, thoughtfully. "I think I might have caught something from swimming too much."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Makoto chides, but he's grinning so hard it feels like his face may just split and he knows that Haru can hear it—the same way he can hear the gentle smile in Haru's voice.

"Love you, Makoto," Haru murmurs, sending a shiver down Makoto's spine. "See you soon."

"Love you too, Haru-chan-bye," Makoto whispers, listening for the soft _click_ of the line before he presses his face into his pillow to hide his ridiculous smile, because Haru's words sound like a promise, and he can't wait to have his boyfriend back.

A final _ping_ of his phone makes him turn his face back to the side, and he reluctantly pushes himself up to grab some wipes from the packet he keeps stashed in his nightstand drawer, cleaning his fingers thoroughly before grabbing his phone to open the message.

And he stares.

Because Haru's snapped and sent a picture of himself – jammers long forgotten in a heap by his bedside, and his blue eyes dark and thrilled and satisfied as he sprawls out on his (admittedly large) hotel bed. His visible hand is sticky with cum, and his cock still half-hard where it rests flush against his stomach, which is even more of a mess than his fingers—and he coyly tilts a faint smirk up at the camera.

This, Makoto thinks fondly to himself as realization and resignation quickly dawn upon him as his hand slowly creeps back between his legs where his cock has already jerked to attention all over again, is something he feels they're going to quickly get used to.

••∞• _Owari_ •∞••

**A/N**: So yeah, sexting. That's always been something I've wanted to write but always hesitated doing. But then I was extremely inspired by an amazing Rei/Nagisa sexting fill on the _Free! _kink meme that cracked me up– where of course, the thing I pulled out of it was Nagisa offhandedly mentioning that Haru does this to Makoto.

Which was of course when my brain snapped and somewhere along the line I took that as an invitation; and, decided that, obviously, I had to take it upon myself to write the very first instance of that.

It's [ iwatobiswimclub . dreamwidth . ?thread=374653#cmt374653] (without the spaces) ** /shoos you all to go read it**

**But please remember to review**~ This is totally different from what I've ever done before and I'm really curious and would love to know what you think—if you liked it or if I should just stay away from this format or what. It'd mean a lot to me!

_Please Read and Review~_


End file.
